Had Enough
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Inspired by another story. Credit is given inside. JoshDonna
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I really REALLY need a life. And I'll explain why. I have this habit, as I'm sure most of you do, to stay up late at night until I'm so tired I basically pass out at my computer. And while doing this, I watch TV. Now there isn't much on late at night but one show I have found interesting is The West Wing. I know it ended three years ago but I personally like it. It's funny but serious and that for me is always a nice thing. So two of my favorite characters are Josh Lyman and Donna Moss. They are so funny. I mean look at how Donna talks to Josh. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to talk to your boss that way? Anyway I was reading a story by an author called TTFN and a thought struck me. You could watch The West Wing for five, ok ten minutes and see the feelings between Josh and Donna and if we viewers can see that, well then so can the other characters. So here is my idea on the others finally getting sick of Josh and Donna dancing around each other. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I know I'm writing for another show here but I still ain't putting it.

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Leo McGarry stood in the hallway after finding the smallest room in the West Wing. Not an easy task since big rooms were required for day to day activities. Why was he standing in the hall, you may ask? Well he was waiting for Toby and CJ to show up.

"What are you doing Leo?" Charlie asked as he approached.

Leo smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm ending a headache for us all."

Charlie looked confused before it clicked and he smirked. "Toby and CJ getting them."

Leo's smile morphed into a smirk. He knew he liked Charlie for a reason. "That they are."

Charlie nodded and made his way back down the hall. "I'll keep the President busy."

"Very good." Leo said. "And I'll let you know when it's done."

Charlie gave a wave of his hand as he continued down the hall.

"Really Toby could you not cut of the blood flow to my arm. I can walk on my own."

Leo laughed as Toby and a very annoyed Josh came into view. Josh noticed Leo.

"Leo will you please tell Toby to release his death grip on my arm."

Leo's smirk grew. Josh was whining. And here Leo thought he only did that when he and Donna were arguing and he wasn't getting his way.

"Toby try not to do any lasting damage." Leo said, barely managing to keep a straight face as Josh's jaw fell open.

"If he doesn't stop his whining Leo, I promise nothing." Toby said in his usual tone.

"Ok can you two please explain to me why I'm here." Josh asked. "I was waiting for Donna to get back with memos I know I need to read."

"You know you need to read them or she told you you had to read them?" Leo asked.

Josh sputtered for a few seconds. "What does that matter?" he looked between the two older men. "What am I doing here?"

"CJ, where are we going?"

Leo's smirk was back. "Your question is about to be answered, Josh."

Now Josh looked really confused as CJ and Donna joined the three men in the hall.

"Right on time, as promised." CJ said, not answering Donna's question.

Donna looked at Josh who just threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. Leo stepped forward with CJ and Toby beside him.

"I have a few things to say to the both of you." Leo said.

Both Donna and Josh backed up against the door Leo had been standing in front of.

"Donna, help me here, I don't remember doing anything wrong today." Josh not so quietly whispered.

"Don't look at me Josh, I can't remember either and normally I can keep track of your stupidity." Donna said.

"Will you two be quiet." Leo said. Both mouths snapped shut. "Now as I was saying. The two of you have finally driven us nuts." Josh went to open his mouth but Donna's elbow in his side stopped him. "It is not a secret in the White House how you two feel about each other. The only ones refusing to see it are the two of you. And to be honest the rest of us are sick of it. So," he reached between the two and opened the door. "Until you figure things out," he nodded and CJ and Toby pushed the two inside. "you're not coming out of this room."

Before either Donna or Josh could react, Leo pulled the door closed and turned the key that was in the lock. Taking the key out and placed it in his pocket. Leo, Toby and CJ turned their backs to the door and the yelling coming from the other side. All three had satisfied smirks across their faces.

"CJ go let Charlie know it's done." Leo said. "Toby go cover for the two of them. This could take a while."

Both nodded and headed separate ways down the hall. Leo leaned against the wall next to the door and laughed as he listened to Josh and Donna shout to be let out.

"Leo."

Leo pushed off the wall as Jed came down the hall. Jed stopped in front of the door, hearing the yelling.

"Leo, why are Donna and Josh locked in a room?" Jed asked.

"As I told Charlie sir, I'm ending a headache for us all." Leo said, not looking in any way ashamed of his actions.

Jed smiled. "Toby and CJ?" Leo nodded. "Let me know when you let them out." Jed started to walk away and stopped. "Oh and Leo, don't forget to feed them."

Leo nodded again and watched Jed disappear before returning to his place against the wall. Now he had to think of how he was going to get food to them without them killing him.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

I may or may not do a second part with Josh and Donna inside the room. For those not familiar with my stories, let me know what you think, my flame policy is flames will either be mocked, laughed at, deleted without a second thought or just plain ignored. It's not that I can't take bad comments, it's just most people are jerks because they can be and I really don't like it. So good reviews please and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

P.S.

A thank you to TTFN for having a fantastic story that inspired mine. It was perfect.

-Lacy-

And, I'm am the ever elusive Sarah, who certainly doesn't belong here. I just edit for Lacy. I belong in the CSI:NY and NCIS world. Once more, I just edit for Lacy so she doesn't screw anything up too bad.

Thank you so much for that Sarah. Really. The mob is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I got the feeling you all want me to put up another part to Had Enough. Well it just so happens I like pleasing people. Don't tell my family. As I was saying this chapter is going to be what happens inside the room where Leo stowed them. Have fun.

Disclaimer: No, forget it I'm not saying it.

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Donna leaned against the table in the room Leo had placed them in and watched as Josh finally gave up banging on the door.

"What are the chances we can get away with killing them when we get out of here?" Josh asked, facing Donna.

Donna smiled. "Well if the President is in on this, not good. But if he's not then I think pretty good. Toby and Leo are up there in years, they'll be easy. CJ might prove difficult."

Josh laughed. "I think I've rubbed off on you Donnatella Moss."

Donna raised a brow. "We've been working together for how long now Josh? Of course you've rubbed off on me."

Josh made a show of rubbing his hands together and giving an evil laugh. "And Sam said I could never bring you to the dark side."

Donna just smiled and shook her head. Sometimes she wondered why she loved this man.

"So are we going to talk about why Leo had us shoved in here?" Josh asked.

Donna took a deep breath. "Do you want to? Or are you asking because you want out of here?"

Josh thought about Donna's question. Yes he wanted out of the tiny room but at the same time, he found he really did want to talk.

"I really want to talk." Josh said as he moved to stand in front of Donna.

Donna released the breath she had been holding and smiled. "Good, I do too."

"Where do we start?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. Never done this before." Donna said.

Josh gave a small smirk. "Something you don't know?"

Donna returned the smirk. "Don't get used to it."

Josh laughed and held his hands up. "Don't worry, I won't." he lowered his hands to Donna's arms and ran his fingers gently down them. "How about we start with how we really feel and go from there."

Donna, focused on Josh's hands, broke her gaze and looked up at him. "Sounds like a plan." she moved her arms and took Josh's hands in her own. Keeping her eyes on their hands, she spoke. "I love you."

Josh felt a wide grin break across his face. He lifted her hands to his shoulders before placing his own on Donna's waist.

"I guess it's a good thing I love you too." he said.

Donna looked up with wide eyes and a smile as big as Josh's. "Really?"

Josh nodded. "Really. And I can tell you when I figured it out."

Donna allowed one of her hands to play with the curls at the base of Josh's neck. "When?"

"When you took care of me after I was shot." Josh whispered.

Donna ran her hand over the back of Josh's head to relax him. "Funny, that's when I figured it out too."

It was Josh's turn to go wide eyed. "Really?"

Donna gave a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah really. When Toby told me, I knew I wouldn't be able to go on without you but it wasn't until I watching you sleep one night at your place that I realized I love you."

"For me it was hearing your worry when you were arguing with Toby over the phone about what I was able to handle." Josh said, his voice still quiet. "At first I thought it was so funny to hear someone actually arguing with Toby and winning and then I thought that I could get used to having you around. That I love having you around and I love you."

(A/N: I know she argued with Toby at the office but let's pretend that he tried calling as well just to fit the story.)

"What are we going to do about our jobs?" Donna asked, her voice now getting quiet.

Josh sighed and lifted a hand to brush Donna's hair back. "Well I'm guessing Leo didn't do this without having a plan so we'll have to ask him before we maim him."

Donna giggled and leaned into Josh's hand that was now cupping her cheek.

"How long do you think they'll wait before checking on us?" Donna asked.

Josh moved his hand that was on Donna's face to check his watch and Donna cursed herself for asking the question. She liked having his hand there.

"Well lunch is in about half an hour so they'll probably send in either Charlie or Will. Depending which doesn't know about this." Josh said. "I'm betting Will since Toby and I passed Charlie as Toby dragged me down here."

Donna tilted her head some. "Toby dragged you here?"

"Well more like he dug his hand into my arm and told me to follow him." Josh glared at the wall. "As if I had a choice." he looked down at Donna. "How'd CJ get you here?"

"She told me she had something for you and she wanted me to get it." Donna said. "Though I should have recognized the smirk on her face as she said it."

Josh gave a short laugh and returned his hand to Donna's face, his thumb running over her chin and gently against her bottom lip. Donna closed her eyes at the feeling, chills running all over her body.

"If you're going to kiss me Lyman," Donna said. "do it already."

A big grin broke across Josh's face before he lowered his mouth to Donna's.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Leo looked at his watch and realized it was past lunch time. He looked the door he'd been 'guarding' for a better part of the day and wondered if things were going well. He hadn't heard any yelling since Josh stopped banging on the door but unless he placed his ear against the door, he couldn't hear anything else either. Giving a quick call to Toby, Leo told the other man to have Will bring food down for Donna and Josh. Will had no idea what was going on and it would be funny to see what the two would do to him. If they noticed him at all that is. After about fifteen minutes, a smiling Toby and nervous looking Will

came down the hall.

"Will, we need you to take that food into that room there." Toby said, pointing to the door hiding Josh and Donna.

"Oookaay," Will drew out the word. "Either of you two going to tell me what's behind the door, or is it a surprise that I'm not going to like?"

Toby laughed while Leo cleared his throat to stop from laughing.

"Don't worry, we'll take full responsibility for anything that happens to you." Leo said.

"Not really giving me reason to go in there, sir." Will said.

"I'll do it."

The three turned and saw Jed.

"You knuckle heads will starve them before you decide who should go in." Jed said. "Give me the tray Will."

Will handed the tray to Jed and then Jed held his hand out for the key he knew Leo had in his pocket. Leo smiled and handed Jed the key. Jed placed it in the lock and opened the door. A grin quickly made its way across Jed's face and after placing the tray down inside, he closed the door but didn't re-lock it. Facing the others, he laughed.

"They'll come out when they're ready." Jed said.

"Did they talk?" Leo asked.

Jed laughed again. "Well I sure hope so, other wise they'll be even more confused when they come up for air."

Leo and Toby laughed before shaking hands. Jed shook his head, still laughing and walked away.

"So who's locked in the room?" Will asked as he followed Leo and Toby away from the room.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Josh pulled away from Donna and smiled at the whining sound she made.

"As much as I would love to continue this," Josh said, placing a kiss on Donna's nose. "I think we should finish it in some place that isn't the White House."

Donna smiled and smoothed Josh's shirt down and began fixing his tie as Josh adjusted her top for her.

"Your place or mine?" Donna asked, a look that was anything but innocent in her eyes.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

There it is. The second part that you were all waiting for. I had fun with this. I might write more West Wing fics. Let me know what you think, flame policy will forever be there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

I'm still here!! It's Sarah again! As said before, I don't belong here. I belong in CSI:NY. Sad actually. But I volunteered to do this fic and all the ones after it, blah, blah, blah. Lacy don't kill me! *cowers*

Relax Sarah, you're safe.


End file.
